english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed Grapher (2006)
Speed Grapher is an anime television series produced by Gonzo. It aired in Japan between April 7, 2005 and September 29, 2005, consisting of 24 episodes. The series was released in North America between July 4, 2006 and March 6, 2007. Cast 'Main Cast' *Christopher R. Sabat - Saiga (eps1-13, 15-16) *Monica Rial - Kagura (eps2-13, 15-16) 'Secondary Cast' *Bob Carter - Makabe (eps4-12, 15-16) *Christopher Ayres - Suitengu (eps1-13, 15-16) *Clarine Harp - Ginza (eps1, 3-4, 7, 9-13, 15-16) *Greg Ayres - Tsujido (eps2-12, 16) *Mark Stoddard - Togoshi (eps1, 3, 7, 10-11, 15) *Pam Dougherty - Shinsen (eps2-3, 5, 9-12, 16) *Robert McCollum - Niihari (eps2, 4-13, 15-16) 'Minor Cast' *Adrian Cook - Drunk (ep11) *Andy Mullins - Yumoto (eps15-16) *Anthony Bowling - Shiina (eps7, 10-11, 13, 15) *Antimere Robinson - Bob (eps1, 4-5, 7, 15) *Barry Yandell - Nishiya (ep13) *Bill Flynn - Kanda (ep15) *Bill Jenkins - Noda (eps9, 13) *Bill Townsley - Utsunomiya (eps9, 16) *Brad Jackson - Conductor (ep4) *Brina Palencia - Kikukawa (eps2, 10, 12, 15-16) *Callie Young - Kokubunji (ep1) *Chris Cason - Misaki (eps5-6) *Chris Patton - Sid (ep7) *Christopher Bevins - Ran Yurigaoka (eps9, 13, 16) *Cole Brown - Morishita (eps3, 16) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Kaoru Koganei (eps5-6, 16) *Daniel Penz - Kunitachi (ep2) *David Trosko - Guard 1 (ep11) *Dennis Maher - Guard 2 (ep11), Taizo (ep12) *Douglass Burks - Okachimachi (ep15) *Eric Vale - Itabashi (ep10) *Grant James - Kasai (eps8-9, 12, 15-16) *J. Michael Tatum - Shirogane (eps1, 3-4, 6) *Jamie Marchi - Miss Wakaba (eps2, 4) *Jason Douglas - Kanazawa (ep7) *Jeremy Inman - Kaori (eps5-6, 16) *Jerry Jewell - Takahata (ep9) *John Burgmeier - Odawara (ep9) *John Gremillion - Otsuka (ep2) *John Swasey - Kamiya (ep15) *Julie Mayfield - Gotokuji (eps9-10) *Justin Cook - Yashiro (eps5-6) *Justin Pate - Yukiji (ep6) *Kenny Green - Sasazuka (eps2, 16) *Kevin Connolly - Ichinohashi (ep9) *Laurie Steele - Maid 1 (ep11) *Leah Clark - Niko (ep13) *Mark Lancaster - Yodogawa (ep13) *Mark Orvik - Nakano (ep1) *Melinda Allen - Maid 2 (ep11) *Mike McFarland - Ekoda (ep4) *Orion Pitts - Paine (ep6) *Patrick Seitz - Kokuryou (ep16) *Phil Parsons - Fukushima (eps3, 9, 13, 15-16), Slotnik (ep4) *R Bruce Elliott - Mizonokuchi (eps7-8, 16) *Randy Tallman - Nakanobu (ep13), Ushigome (eps2, 4) *Roberto Colin - Guest (ep11), Nogi (ep3) *Sonny Strait - Okubo (eps1, 4) *Trina Nishimura - Mai (ep16) *Troy Baker - David (eps5-6, 16) 'Additional Voices' *Adrian Cook *Andy Hasket *Andy Mullins *Bill Townsley *Brad Jackson *Chad Cline *Cole Brown *Craig Dvorak *Cynthia Cranz *Dana Schultes *David Trosko *Doug Smith *Ed Blaylock *Isaiah Fischer *Jaime Rivera *Jason Douglas *Jayme Westman *Jeff Johnson *Jerome 57 *Jerry Russell *Jessica Dismuke *Jim Johnson *Josh Martin *Kevin Connolly *Kristin McCollum *Kyle Hebert *Lauren Goode *Laurie Steele *Leah Clark *Linda Young *Majken Kunishima *Maria Vu *Mark Lancaster *Mark Orvik *Melinda Wood *Mike McFarland *Orion Pitts *Precious Hill *Randy Tallman *Roberto Colin *Scott Porter *Stephanie Young *Trina Nishimura *Troy Baker *Troy Williams, Jr. *Will Helms Category:Anime Category:2006 Anime